Third Eye of Ink
by Keep Moving Onwards
Summary: I was born with my third eye open, it allows me to perceive everything, even thoughts. One-shot, attempt at odd perspective writing. Summery sucks, the fic is better.


**I do not own DCAU.**

**Brushogun an anti-villain from the**** Teen Titans movie, Trouble in Tokyo. He's not important, just that he was a villain then he became a hero (kinda). Vauge references to the movie, but you don't need to understand them to get the plot. **

I was born with my third eye open. That means that I have powers over the mind and knowledge of things beyond. At least that's how father explained it to me. My father is a kind man, regardless of the legends about him. After he was freed from the dark control of_ that man_, who claimed good while he was evil, he has done his best to protect this city, our city, Tokyo.

Mother told me of father's past, she says he wasn't a good man, but people change.

My hair is ink black, my skin paper white.

I am the daughter of Brushogun. I am the young hero of Tokyo. I am Hana. I am 5 years old.

=============Time passes - 2 years =================

My mother was dead and now people were here, talking in harsh voices to my father, talking about taking me away.

"No!" I screamed, I didn't want to go with these people, who didn't understand. I spoke English of course, I knew what they were saying and that they could understand what I said but I didn't want to go with them, regardless. I didn't like these people, and they didn't seem to like my father. They glared at him like he was still bad.

"_Musume_, (daughter)" Dad spoke to me, holding my hand. "Go with them, they are not bad, they want to help you."

"I want to stay with you!" I yelled.

"I know, little flower, but you need to go with them. Because of the past I am not allowed to keep you, but this way I will know you are safe, with others like you."

"Others with powers?"

"Yes, now go _musume, _I love you."

I felt the hand of one of the people who had come on my shoulder, and I looked up to see a pretty woman with long blond hair. I took her hand and let them lead me away.

=============Time passes – a little more than 2 years =================

Two years later my father passed away from age. The people who had taken me away from him were the 'heroes of earth'. It wasn't that I didn't like them, or what they stood for, but they had taken me away from the only family I had.

Dad was kind and I loved him, but they didn't let me go see him, even when he was dying. They had let me go to the funeral, not that there really was one. Not many people liked Dad and without Mom around, he had no other family.

After letting me cry for a week they started talking about adding me to the team they had formed. They didn't realize how much I understood, they only knew about my powers from my father, they didn't know about my third eye.

My third eye wasn't something visible. It just I allows me to be really perceptive of everything, even thoughts.

They moved me to 'the cave' and tried to make me feel like I belonged there. The people there were nice, there was a really pure girl with green skin, and a boy who was confused about a lot of things, sometimes the one who eats a lot would come, or the blond liar. Rarely, the black haired liar boy and the calm fish boy would come.

I knew their names, but it was more accurate to think about them like strangers, they talked at me, not to me, except for the green girl, Me'gan. She asked me things and I answered, we talked and she said I was her 'earth sister'. She was nice.

I only met the red haired archer twice. He was different from the others. All of them had a hidden side, but he was different. The first time I met him I knew he was a drug-boy, there were a lot of them back home, in Tokyo. I could always tell because the glint in their eyes was missing, dulled. The second time I met him he was really angry, trying to separate himself from others.

One day, mechanical people (1) entered the cave and attacked the team. They were really sad and didn't like what they were doing so I didn't fight them much. I used ink to make a clone of myself that got captured. I stayed hidden. I knew they could handle it. I would help them if they messed up.

The one who eats a lot likes the blond liar. Me'gan is dating the moody black haired one. Fish boy broke up with a fish girl. The black haired liar is dating two girls. I don't understand why, but I guess it's because they care about each other, like mom and dad.

One day I decided to be talkative. I was sick of them thinking me stupid. Fish boy and I talked about our dads, his dad is evil, I told him that he wasn't alone on the team with a bad dad. He thought I was talking about my dad. He does't know about the blond liar.

Mistrust became common among 'the team'. I was bored so I decided to find out the truth. Turns out that a bug was implanted inside of blond liar so she gave away stuff when she didn't mean to. Blond liar said she'd tell the team everything.

=============Time passes - 2 years =================

I still am a bit separate from the others, but I'm closer. Artemis lies less and Robin wants to stop lying, he explained to me that Batman doesn't let him tell people a lot of stuff. We went on a mission to stop Cheshire and I caught her. I didn't turn her in though. Because prison would be a bad place for her child to be born. I don't want anyone else to go through what I had, being taken from my family because my father was 'bad'.

When I explained this to Robin (who now leads the team) he smiled and told me that he understood. In a way I think he does.

**(1) The reds**

**I was trying for a interesting perspective. So, this is what I ended up with. Love it? Hate it? Don't understand it? REVIEW and TELL ME!**


End file.
